Black Family
by Kileam
Summary: Seph/Cloud- ignores movie and dirge of ceberus 17 years after Meteor, a family movies in the city of Kalm and shakes things up, especially with the five kids and more on the way. Mpreg, yaoi, mention of child abuse.
1. prologue

Disclaimer I don't own and if I did, well…I'll leave that up for those who have the imagination.

AN: I started writing this before the movie came out (sure, I know it took forever for me to post it and all, but hey) And I never got around to actually including the movie in and then Dirge of Cerberus came out and yeah…

Warnings: Male preg, so you know right away, which also leads to yaoi, or slash or male on male for those who don't know. Mention of child abuse, and might show some. May contain limes or lemons…we'll see if I like lemonade or not.

**Prologue**

Vincent ran, barely out of breath, though he could hear his pursuers panting harshly, easily pointing out which smoked and which were out of shape.

They were once his friends, but not anymore. He needed to not only protect himself, but also the secret as to where none other then Cloud Strife was hiding, the blond having deserted them all after the Meteor's fall.

Only Vincent knew why their blond leader left to go into hiding and he wasn't about to help or tell anyone where to find him, even if it meant he'd be hunted down himself.

"You can't run forever, Valentine!" came the little ninja's shout.

The man rolled his eyes. Like if she'd ever be able to catch up anyways, even if he hadn't been used for Hojo's twisted pleasures. After all, Turk habits die hard, especially the paranoia part.

He sighed in relief as he saw the end of the forest not too far in front of him. He'd be able to escape by the cliff there, unless they decided to kill him by throwing weapons or shooting at him.

Once at the cliff, he stood on the edge and looked back. Red XIII was the first to come out, followed by Yuffie, Tifa, Cid and then Barrett.

"Vincent, please tell us where Cloud is. He needs our help," pleaded Tifa.

"No. He is fine where he is. He does not need any of your _'help'_, as you call it," said coolly Vincent.

"He needs me!" she exclaimed back, losing patience.

Vincent gave a small shake of his head. He noticed the sun was slowly setting. He looked over his shoulder, about to turn around when he noticed Barrett take a menacing step forward.

"Tell us where he's at fool, or I'll blow you a new one," growled the dark skinned man, holding up his gun arm.

"Nothing you do will make me tell you, give up and just forget about us."

He took a step back and fell over the edge.

"Vincent!" screamed Cid in fear, running forward.

Just as he got to the edge, Chaos came flying up, scaring him, which made him fall backwards. Barrett took aim to shoot, but Tifa stopped him.

"Let him go. We'll find Cloud on our own."

--

They all left, except for Cid who sat down and just looked at the valley, slowly darkening itself as the sun kept on falling.

Everyone was now living peacefully, Meteor and Shinra's threats all in the past. It had been seventeen years since all of that, so the new generation was slowly coming closer to adulthood, free of all fears.

It was the same in the small village of Kalm, though this one had expended since Midgar's destruction, the new one not too far away and now named Neo-Midgar.

So it wasn't too hard to guess when someone new moved in. The truck stopped in front of a house on the outskirt, a big old one with white paint peeling off, but it was still in good shape.

A tall man stepped out of the driver's side, a teen from the passenger's. The neighbours looked through their windows and most women were almost drooling at the beauty and manliness of the two strangers.

The older man, presumably the father, was very tall and his posture spoke of command and authority, short silver hair looking like silk as the wind passed through it.

The teenager, clearly the son, was a bit smaller than his father, pale blond hair pulled back into a ponytail at the neck and stood with ease and grace, a person not too worried about much.

Both had green eyes that seemed to shine or reflect the sun, making them seem utterly.

People's attention was soon diverted as a car pulled up to the truck, a blond woman coming out of the driver's seat. She then helped a four years old little boy out and picked up a two years old, both having the same hair color as the teenager only a few feet away.

They started to move stuff inside after the man and woman had a small talk, her going with the two little boys to sit on the front lawn and eat a small snack while both the man and the teen unpacked.

A brave neighbour came out of his house and moved over to them, the man stopping as he noticed the company.

"Hello there. I was wondering if you needed a bit of help, seeing as you have a lot to unload," said gently the neighbour.

The man looked at him a second before looking at his son, which was taking out a huge box out of the truck.

"It would be…appreciated," finally agreed the man, voice quite deep, holding knowledge and patience in it. "You just need to put everything in the living room."

"Alright. I'm George Dusken. I live two houses down across the street."

"Seth Black, pleasure to meet you."

They shook hands and George noticed that Seth wore gloves. In fact, he wore clothes completely in black. The teen passed by and nodded to George, small smile constantly on his lips.

Halfway done, the four years old little boy ran over and hugged Seth's leg.

"Daddy! Play with me!"

"Not now, Keenen. Go play with your mother for a while."

"No! Play with me!"

Seth looked down sternly at the boy, whose eyes looked up innocently. Keenen pouted and went back to his mother, looking about to cry.

"Aww, c'mon dad, you didn't need to make him cry," chuckled the teen.

"Shut it, Storm. I don't need to hear this from you right now."

George could see that both were smiling, so he understood they were simply teasing each other.

"Seth, I'll head in and start opening boxes. Storm will take them to the proper rooms."

"Of course. Just make sure not to step over Keenen or Zakiel."

His wife glared at him.

"I'm not blind, unlike you."

Seth smirked as he watched her go inside. Storm rolled his eyes and followed her, picking up Keenen on the way, Zakiel in his mother's arms.

"Quite the woman, she seems to be," said George.

"Very much, but I wouldn't love her any other way."

"What is her name?"

"Claudia. Her mother loved older names that people don't use anymore."

"Oh, alright."

They soon finished unloading the truck and George left, Seth thanking him.

--

Claudia sat down on her bed and pulled off her shoes, sighing in relief as her feet were free. Seth walked in only a second later, stretching his arms over his head.

"Tired?" asked with a smile Claudia.

"Not really. I'll need to go do a long training session tomorrow."

"Hmm, sounds fun," she purred.

Seth raised a brow and moved between his wife's legs. He bent down and kissed her lips. They kissed for a few seconds before Claudia pulled Seth down over her body, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Goddamn it Cloud, the things you make me feel," he growled as he pulled back from the kiss, panting.

"You can't blame it all on me, Sephiroth. You're the only one who's ever made me feel anything genuine. Hmm," 'she' moaned as 'Seth' kissed 'her' neck, biting and licking.

Just as they were about to kiss again, the door opened.

"Daddy! Help me!" cried Keenen, pouting and rubbing at his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a sigh, getting up to let his 'wife' go and change in the adjoining bathroom.

"I can't find Wolfy!" exclaimed the boy.

'Seth' rolled his eyes, wondering how a chocobo plushy could end up being named Wolfy.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he told his 'wife', following his son out.

"Make sure not to wake up Zakiel," warned 'Claudia'.

Sighing, 'she' stripped of 'her' dress and looked at 'herself' in the mirror. It was how 'Seth' found 'her', in 'her' glorious nudity. He smiled gently. Who would have ever thought the big evil and the saviour of the Planet would end up together and having a family?

"Stop looking at me like that, Sephiroth. I hate being stared at, and you know it."

"You'd get stared at even more if you wore your old clothes and one of our sons called you 'mommy' in a crowd, my beloved Cloud," teased Sephiroth.

"I don't mind the cross-dressing, it's the staring. Shall we take a shower?"

"Absolutely."

Cloud started the shower as Sephiroth striped, entering the shower a second later after Cloud. The blond leaned back, relaxing as Sephiroth held him from behind.

"Want me to wash you?" chuckled the older man into Cloud's ear.

"Only if you take me," purred the blond.

Sephiroth's cock hardened almost immediately. He loved it when Cloud got like this.

"Spread your legs for me," he growled, squeezing liquid soap into his hand.

Cloud placed his hands against the wall and opened his legs, leaning slightly forward to give Sephiroth even more of an invitation. And the invitation Sephiroth did take.

* * *

AN hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think, and no worries. I'm not afraid to get burned. BTW, if you see any mistakes, tell me please!


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Been there, said it, but still, don't own them, they belong to Square-Enix.

AN: enjoy the first (technically second) chapter and don't hold your breath too long or you might die for the one to follow to come out.

**Chapter** **1**

Sephiroth had gone out with Storm to spar for a while, attracting attention from the villagers. Storm was now panting heavily while Sephiroth didn't even look like he was breaking a sweat.

"Don't swing out so much. It's a waste of energy," scolded Sephiroth.

"Easier said then done, father."

"Not really. Remember when we spared in the woods?"

Storm nodded hesitantly. How he had hated that spar. Not only did he have to block his father's attacks, he had to avoid hitting trees as he tried to strike back.

"Restricted space allows you to learn to hit with less movement yet more power."

"It's not easy as it looks!"

"Your mother could do it when she was her clumsy self at your age."

Storm gave an irritated huff before attacking his father with his sword, adjusting to make his swings smaller. His father easily unharmed him, as usual.

"Good, now you simply have to practice."

Storm nodded, head bowed. Sephiroth placed his hand on the teen's head and smiled as the boy looked up.

"As long as you work at it, you'll eventually get it. Do like your mother and make it a point to kick my ass at least once in your life."

The teen laughed.

"Mom's kicked your ass more than once! Her goal is now to make your life a living hell!" he teased his father.

"Shut it boy or you'll be sleeping in Zakiel's room with Keenen."

"Please no! Not that! They'll cry all night. I swear Zakiel thinks I'm a monster at times. He never lets me close to him!"

"If you'd stop dropping him every time you do pick him up, it would help you a lot," replied with a smirk Sephiroth.

Storm made a face before starting a few training exercises, Sephiroth watching him closely.

--

"My, they sure are a good looking family. I wouldn't mind having his children," whispered one of the women.

"He must be quite good in bed if he can master the sword this well," giggled another.

"Now, now ladies, your husbands will be home by supper. You should be more worried with their food than another man's skills, or looks."

"Easy for you to say. You have one daughter and your husband died years ago!"

"Yeah, that's true!" added another.

"Which will give me a chance at this piece of work. After all, he doesn't wear a wedding band, so they might not even be married. For all we know, she might not even be the boys' mother."

Not one said anything as they all left to go back home, one staying with the widow.

"Please don't do anything. I wouldn't want you to break them apart. George says they make quite the cute couple too."

"Your husband must have been too busy looking at her breast and butt to notice anything, dear Silia."

"George would never do that! How dare you say something like that Marrin?! I would think you were the Devil herself if it weren't for your sweet and gentle daughter."

Silia left, not even awaiting an answer from Marrin. This one rolled her eyes and went home to do a little something to give to their new neighbour.

--

Cloud placed Zakiel down for a nap and frowned as he heard someone knocking on the front door. He went over to open it since Sephiroth was arranging the basement along with Storm and Keenen.

"Yes?" he asked gently as he saw a beautiful brunette on the door step.

"Hello there. I'm Marrin and I live three doors down on the left. I came to welcome you to our little town of Kalm," she said cheerfully.

Cloud could feel she was faking a bit her cheerfulness, yet he couldn't figure out why.

"I'm Claudia Black."

"From where do you come from, Claudia?"

"…from Icicle Inn, on the Northern Continent."

"Really? Then this weather must be very hot for you all," said Marrin in _'concern'_.

"Not at all. My husband and I are originally from a bit more South, and the children don't seem to mind it much."

Marrin nodded and had to suppress a frown as she noticed 'Claudia's' expression rarely changed and that 'she' was completely flat. It made her wonder how a man could live with such a 'woman'.

"I noticed you had three sons. It must be troublesome to have two of them so much younger than your first. My own daughter is about eight years old," she said proudly.

"Yes, it's troublesome, but not as much as when my two others are here. They are of eleven and ten, so they tend to try and make Storm's life a living hell at times."

Marrin blinked. They had two more?

"Where are they? No one mentioned them so far."

"With their grand-father, visiting an old friend of his. They love to keep him company."

"Oh, little travelers, then."

"Very," said a voice from behind Cloud.

They looked over and Marrin almost drooled as she saw 'Seth' there.

"And we hope that the little one to come won't be as troublesome," added Sephiroth as he circled his arms around Cloud's waist and rubbed his presently flat stomach.

"Oh? How far along?" asked a bit crisply Marrin.

"A month and a half," answered Cloud, leaning back into Sephiroth's arms.

"Wow! Congratulations. Here, I made some brownies for you all. I must be going now; my daughter should be getting home now."

Cloud took the plate and both watched her leave. Sephiroth placed a gentle kiss on his lover's neck, smiling.

"You should have told her to wipe the drool from her chin," he whispered.

"Hn. Then you would have looked at her beauty and ignored me," replied Cloud.

"Not a chance. She lacks in the most important department. You being able to give me children is just a great bonus," hummed the older man, pulling his lover inside.

--

Tifa came in and looked as she saw most of her friends there to welcome her back. She smiled and hugged most of them.

"Did you hear about the new family that just moved in?" asked Marrin, as she hugged Tifa tightly.

"No, I didn't hear anything about them. When did they get here?"

"About four months ago. You've been gone for way too long, girl. And the wife is five months and a half pregnant."

Tifa noticed how Marrin looked sour as she talked about the other woman. There was something that Marrin wasn't telling.

"And you've just got to see the husband! He's one the ladies would fight for!" exclaimed someone in the back.

"Really? I've got to see them, then. Where did they move in?"

"In the old Miller's house. You know, the big one?"

"Oh, yeah, that one. I thought no one wanted to buy it because it was hunted."

"They didn't mention seeing anything so far. I'm sure it's just an exaggeration about it being haunted," replied George.

"So, tell me more about this family. First child?"

"No, they have a teenager and two little ones," said Silia.

"And apparently, they have two more that are presently with their grand-father, traveling," added Marrin.

Everyone looked at her closely.

"Where did you hear that information?" asked one of the more elderly women.

"I talked to _Claudia_. She doesn't even seem to care that they're not home!"

Tifa rolled her eyes, getting what her friend was going on about. She was mainly infatuated with Claudia's husband and blamed Claudia for not taking care of the man's children.

"You'll have to go see them, Tifa. I'm sure you'll get along with them great."

Tifa nodded. The rest of the night was spent catching up on what went on while she was gone.

--

"Keenen! Get back here!"

Tifa looked up and saw a little four years old running down the sidewalk, followed by a stumbling sixteen years old trying no to drop the two years old in his arms. Deciding to help, she ran out and caught the child, who looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Hello there. Need some help?" she asked with a smile.

"Thanks a lot! Keenen, what did mom say 'bout you running out of the house alone?" asked the teen, panting.

"Not to do it 'less Gaby or Vicky are there?" asked innocently the four years old.

"Yeah, exactly. And especially not if no one's there to keep an eye on you, okay?"

"Awright!"

Tifa put down Keenen and the little boy took the teen's hand in his own.

"Thanks again. I would have never caught him otherwise."

"No problem. Are you the ones who moved in the old Miller's house?" she asked with a tilt to her head.

"Yeah, us and our parents. I'm Storm, by the way."

"Tifa. Who's this little one?" she asked, about to touch the two year old's check but he started crying.

"He's cry-baby Zakiel. He always cries if someone else then my parents, grand-father or siblings touch him," sighed Storm.

"What about you? He seems calm enough in your arms."

"Only 'cause I ain't on the point of dropping him. He knows how to hold a grudge."

Tifa nodded and looked as the infant calmed down, sniffling loudly. Storm rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder.

"We must be going. Dad went to town today and we weren't really supposed to leave mom alone. Nice meeting you, Miss Tifa."

"Nice meeting you also, Storm."

--

The three left, Tifa watching them closely. She noticed the pale blond hair, almost looking silverfish. There was also their green eyes that looked to be mako injected. Now she really wanted to meet the parents.

Cloud looked up as his sons entered the house, Storm a bit out of breath and Keenen too happy to have not been causing trouble.

"Where have you been?" he asked gently.

"Running around town. Why do I have to baby-sit them?" asked Storm, almost whining.

Cloud chuckled as he watched his eldest put down his youngest.

"At least Gabriel and Vicken aren't here to make your life a living hell."

"Luckily! Why do I always get picked on in this family?" he pouted.

"Because you are the eldest and you can see clearly when they pick on you. If you didn't react as much, they would stop, or at lest lessen their teasing," explained Cloud.

Storm sat down at the table and started to peel the potatoes.

"Have you and dad thought of a name yet?"

"Nope. We're in no hurry. There's still at lest three months to go before it's born. Are you that eager to have a name and have it here?"

"Stop calling him 'it'. We all know it'll be a boy," scolded Storm.

"You never know. It might be a little girl. I'd really like to see how your father would handle her."

"Tip-toe around the house and not even teach her how to fight?"

Cloud rolled his eyes. If Sephiroth didn't teach her how to fight, he'd do it himself.

"Speaking of girls and fighting; do you remember when you told me the story about Nibelheim?"

"What about it?"

"What was the girl's name? The one you thought you had a crush on 'till you tried to join SOLDIER?"

"Tifa Lockheart. Why?"

"We just met a Tifa a few houses down. She also looked about how you described her. Big boobs, long brown hair and a mini-skirt that would put whores to shame."

Cloud glared at Storm, pointing over to the two toddlers. Storm winced and bowed his head. His 'mother' could only sigh in defeat.

"If it's really her, just make sure to keep calling me and your father by our new names. We can't even use your father's real name outside of this house, much less anywhere else."

"Won't she recognise dad?"

"Not if she believes him dead. She'll see similarities, but nothing more. She never really met the real him."

"Okay then, if you're so sure. When's grand-pa coming home?"

"No idea. He really loses track of time after a few days."

Storm nodded and went back to his task at hand.

* * *

AN yeah, well, enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer the prologue and first chapter should tell you what I'm disclaiming...

AN:Thank you to sm0kr420, Nusku, GeneralSephiroth, Anelir-sensei, Sora Keyblader, ScarrFace, Stoic-Genius, kin carol, velveteen-dragon, Sesshygirl and chibibunny-chan for reviewing and making feel better knowing it's actually being read.

Warnings: yeah, well, obviously Mpreg, so it's obvious too that's it's yaoi and I like to sometimes add a bit of child abuse in here...and please wait for the lemon-aide...if I put some...

**Chapter 2**

The two looked at the town they were about to enter. It looked very peaceful and more than boring. No wonder their grand-father hadn't decided to come back yet.

"We still 'ave to go see 'em," said the smaller of the two, if only by an inch or so.

"Man, that means we have to see Stormy too," pouted the tallest.

"Be gla' we ain't oblig'ted to be nice tha' him."

They both laughed before moving into the town. Those that were outside looked at them both, most shocked to see such kids with a riffle at hand. One lady came over and stopped them.

"What do you two want?" she asked defensively.

"Jus' lookin' 'round. Know w'ere the Black fam'ly settle?" asked the smallest, the tallest being the one with the riffle.

"It depends on what business you have with them," said a second lady, this one with a girl behind her, hands on her hips.

"None of you business, actually. Where are they?" pressed the tallest, rude.

"You're not taking another step until you tell us," warned the first woman.

"Listen, ya be-atch! Ya-"

"That's enough, Vicken!" cut in a new voice.

Tifa looked back to see a blonde woman with a clear baby-belly. She was very pretty, but flat as a board.

"Mommy!" the two little boys exclaimed before rushing to her, smiling widely.

The act of the though guy was gone and simply two gently children were left.

"Wow! You're big!" said the tallest, black hair now free for the viewers since his hat had fallen.

"A'e ye gonna blow up?" asked the smallest, blond hair the exact same as the woman he was hugging.

"No, I am not! And I'm not big for no reason," she replied with a smile.

Tifa looked at them all, surprised by the sudden turn of events. The black haired boy suddenly moved back and presented the riffle proudly to his mother.

"Look at what grand-pa gave me! He said I could show it to dad and ask you two to help me learn some cool tricks!"

"Calm down a bit, Gabriel. We'll see about the tricks. Your grand-father _is_ more able than us with a gun, though your father could manage it. Where is your grand-father anyways?"

"He 'tayed back 'cause he d'dn't wanna 'eave yet," answered Vicken.

Their mother nodded and looked up to Tifa and Marrin.

"Please excuse my sons. They tend to be quite defensive when on their own. I hope they've not caused any trouble."

"Not at all, _Claudia_. They were just looking for your house, actually. You should have sent them a letter telling them which house it was," accused Marrin.

"Their father thought it would be useless since they might have come back by the time the letter reached destination," replied equally 'Claudia'.

Marrin made a slight face before going back into her house, daughter on her heels. 'Claudia' looked over at Tifa.

"I hope you will not hold a grudge against my sons. They are but children, though I do wonder where they got such a foul mouth," 'she' said, giving her sons a glare that promised a mouthful of soap.

"Not at all. It was also my fault for thinking they might pose a threat. After all, it's not every day I see such young boys armed so heavily."

"That 'cause gran-pa d'dn't come back wit' us. He d'dn't wan' us to be kill by mon'ters on tha' way he'e," replied gently Vicken.

Tifa blinked as she noticed the boy had one black eye and the other one was red. It freaked her out slightly.

"T-that's okay. If you'll excuse m-me, I must be going," she said hastily before almost running away.

'Claudia' shrugged and led her sons home, listening to their stories if their travel.

--

Reno leaned against the wall, enjoying the night air after a good drink with his buddies. He was the only one that wasn't totally smashed, so he decided to walk home, taking a little break once in a while.

A blonde passed by him and he couldn't help himself but to slap her butt. She spun around and looked about to hit him when she stopped. Reno immediately saw her huge belly, tale telling of a child to come.

"Sorry 'bout that bade; hand slipped," he smirked to her.

"Seriously Reno, can't you get any lower? I hope you're drunk for your own safety," growled the woman, coming to stand right in front of him.

Reno blinked, surprised the blonde knew him. All the girls he's ever known didn't know who he was anymore because he hadn't changed in the last seventeen years. Clearly a side effect from all the mako drugs he took and being under Hojo's scalpel, especially when the madman was in that Jenova trip of his.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Reno, thinking very hard, sobering up a bit.

"You really don't recognise me? Just ignore the stomach and look at my face. You always had a good memory once you decided to put your mind to it."

Reno blinked and looked at the blonde more closely. Her blue eyes had a definite mako shine to them, and they looked almost like ice in their coldness. The hair, even though long, tried to go in weird ways, making Reno think of the Northern Continent's chocobos. And now that he faced her, he could see how flat she was.

It all clicked in his mind so fast he would have stumbled had he not been leaning against the wall.

"Holy shit! Cloud Strife?!"

Cloud smiled a bit and gave a nod. Reno blinked a few times before looking down at the belly.

"Is it another side effect? You are pregnant, right?" he asked to be sure.

"Yes and yes. Because the Jenova cells wished to reproduce in some way, and it couldn't change my body's anatomy completely, it made it adaptable. That's Vincent's theory, at least."

"Damn…your first? What about the dad? How'd he react to it? Or is it Vincent?"

"My sixth; he was as surprised as me, though now he just loves to see me big with his kids and no; it's not Vincent. Someone else."

Reno mumbled another 'damn' before looking around a bit, just now realising they shouldn't be talking about this out here in the open. Cloud had to smile at the sudden paranoia.

"No worries, no one's around."

"Did you change your name?"

"Not really, but I do go by Claudia outside of home. Seth thinks it suits me well."

"It does. Gentle yet strong. Not to mention it's really close to your real name. What are you doing here in Neo-Midgar?"

Cloud sighed and looked to the left.

"My kids ran out on me while we were doing a bit of shopping. I need to find them and go home. We live in Kalm now, too," explained gently the blond.

"Oh…so, your lover's name is Seth?"

"Fake name also. You'd never believe me if I told you the truth anyways," chuckled Cloud.

"Try me. I do believe you're Cloud Strife and an expecting mother."

"Sephiroth."

Reno blinked, once again.

"Excuse me? I thought I heard an impossibility since we're all still alive and meteor was destroyed."

Cloud chuckled and looked directly into Reno's eyes.

"My husband, 'cause we did get married since I don't mind wearing a dress, is none other than Sephiroth Black, which I never killed in the end, for your information."

It took a few minutes to sink into Reno's head.

"Holy Fucking shit!"

It made Cloud laugh a bit. He reached out and placed his hand onto Reno's shoulder.

"How about you come with me and help me find my kids? You can then sleep away your alcohol in our guest bedroom. I need to show you something important."

"What is it?" asked Reno, suspicious.

"You'll need to be sober to believe it all. Please? And being a six months balloon doesn't help at all."

Reno rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Fine, fine, I'll help you out. So, what do they look like and how old are they?"

"Well, my eldest's name is Storm and he is sixteen."

"Whoa! That means you got down to business right after the whole thing?"

Cloud blushed deeply. It made Reno laugh as they set on their way to find the five missing kids.

"How about the others?"

"Gabriel is eleven, my second followed closely by his shadow, Vicken who's ten. Last two are my babies. Keenen four and Zakiel t-"

"Mommy!"

They turned around to see the little toddler coming over, smiling widely.

"Man, he sure is a cute little one," chuckled Reno.

"They all are, if you don't mind a bit of diversity for Vicken and Gabriel," replied Cloud as he picked up Zakiel, who laughed happily. "One down, four to go. Storm must be close and Keenen must be with him or the two others."

"Alright, time to go for a little hunt!"

They moved the way Zakiel had come from. Sure enough, they found Storm around the bloc, sitting under the streetlight on a bench, bags at his feet. The teen frowned when he saw Reno there.

"Who're you?"

"I could as the same," growled mockingly Reno.

"Storm Reno, Reno Storm," introduced hastily Cloud. "Where are your brothers?"

"By the park. Keenen wanted to go play on the swings. Gaby and Vicky didn't mind going with him. They didn't want watch duty."

"Go get them. It's time to go home. Your father must be wondering why we're not there yet," ordered Cloud.

"Alright, mom."

Reno kept himself from laughing too much. He couldn't believe the Saviour of the World was now being called _mommy_ and _mom_. Cloud noticed his expression.

"I don't mind it, really. What else would they call me? You know…you would also look good in a dress," teased the blond.

"No thanks! I've done it when I was a teen and I sure ain't doing it now. Why you telling me this, anyways?"

"Oh, just a random thought. Ah, here are the boys!"

By the time they reached Kalm, Keenen was sleeping on Reno's back, Zakiel in Cloud's arms, also asleep while Storm, Gabriel and Vicken carried the bags.

--

Sephiroth looked up as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He knew that Cloud had dragged in someone home last night, but he never expected to see one redhead ex-Turk.

"Whoa! So Cloud wasn't kidding when he said you were still alive," exclaimed Reno.

"Is it so unreal?" asked Sephiroth with a raised brow.

Reno thought about it for a second before shaking his head.

"Not really, I guess. I just wasn't expecting to see anyone from the past anymore. By the way, your sons are little demons," joked Reno to lighten up the mood a little.

"You've not seen the half of it. Wait until breakfast comes along. I'd rather be facing the Wutai troops again than have to deal with the boys by myself."

"That's harsh. Say, does Cloud wear a pink frilly apron when he cooks?"

Sephiroth couldn't answer as Cloud came in and glared at Reno, having heard it clearly.

"No, I don't. And if you want breakfast; you'll keep you mouth tightly shut about stupidities."

Reno rolled his eyes, mouthing 'hormones' to Sephiroth, who hid his laugh. The redhead looked over at Cloud again.

"So, you mentioned Vincent yesterday, right? Where is he?"

"Visiting Cid Highwind. They were pretty close before the whole fiasco when I disappeared. He's been there for seven months now."

"Last I heard, Highwind got diagnosed with lung cancer," said seriously Reno.

Cloud stopped all actions and looked over at the redhead.

"When did you hear this?"

"'Bout eight months ago. People thought about doing a little fond raise to help him, but apparently he told them all to shove it up their arses."

"That's Cid alright. How long can someone live with lung cancer?"

"Depends on how advanced it is. Years, months, even weeks," said Sephiroth.

"From my take, he's in terminal. I'm surprised he's still alive," said Reno, taking out a lighter and a pack of cigarette.

They stopped the conversation as they heard light footsteps from upstairs. Vicken was the first to come in, Keenen on his back, followed closely by Gabriel with Zakiel on his heels, Storm coming down in a rush.

"Dad! They poked holes in my door!" exclaimed the teen.

The four little demons all chuckled, the two youngest just imitating their older brothers. Sephiroth only had to look at them to make them stop.

"What exactly happened?"

"Me 'nd Gabe we'e runnin' 'fter tha babes. We ran 'nto his door by 'cident," said Vicken, smirking widely.

"No you did not! You-"

"Storm! Let your brothers finish," scolded Cloud.

"But mom! He's lying!"

"No he's not! Vicky never tells a lie," said Gabriel.

"Liar," countered Cloud.

Gabriel pouted deeply, Vicken hiding his snickering. Reno looked at this going on and felt like as if he was intruding. Sephiroth turned to the four year old.

"What happened to Storm's door, Keenen?"

"We played with daddy's knives and hit big brother's door as if playing darts!" said excitedly the little blond.

"Oh really? Why?" asked Cloud, setting down the plates he had started to serve.

"Because Stormy wouldn't wake up!"

"Don't so it again. Wake him up with a glass of water the next time," said Sephiroth.

Storm looked at his father with wide eyes. The man shrugged and pointed at Cloud.

"That's how your mother woke me up when she was about to give birth to you."

"Really? How about us?" asked Gabriel, including Vicken in his question.

"Hmm, I was already awake for yours and I was away for Vicky's, luckily. Your grand-father says he was quite the cranky one on that day."

Cloud hit him behind the head with his hand.

"I'm sure you remember very well what happened with Keenen's and Zakiel's," said Cloud.

"Oh yeah! You punched dad in the face for Keenen and you just glared at him when it was Zakiel's turn," said happily Gabriel.

Sephiroth nodded while Cloud just shrugged.

"Something along those lines."

Reno snickered and looked at the ex-General.

"You might want to leave for a little vacation when he's close to his due date."

"Now that you mention it…"

"Don't even think about it, or you're never coming back to my bed again," warned the blonde.

"Ouch, though one," teased Reno.

"Can I sleep with you if daddy doesn't?" asked innocently Keenen, making the three adults and Storm laugh.

"Maybe sweetie. Now, eat your breakfast and be nice while I go in the basement to show something to Reno."

The redhead looked up from his plate at the mention of his name and followed Cloud as the blonde motioned for him to do so with his hand.

"Why the basement?" asked Reno as they moved down the stairs.

"Because it's where Vincent decided to live in this house. Not to mention it'll keep my sons out of here too."

"That's just creepy, if you ask me."

Cloud smiled before stopping at a closed door that looked to be made of steel.

"What you'll see may scare you, but I need for you to stay and listen until the very end, understood?"

"Sure, no prob."

The blonde hesitated a second before opening the door. Reno felt a chill run up his spine as he saw what looked very close to being a laboratory. And even more when he noticed a human size mako tank that was full and glowing a light green.

"Who's in there?" he managed to rasp out.

Cloud moved closer and Reno followed. The redhead gasped at what he saw. Tseng floated in the tank, a mask covering his mouth and nose to allow him to breaths, wires connected to him to feed him and check his vitals.

Reno fell to his knees as he looked up at his old leader, who didn't look as if he'd aged a day.

"Why? Why is he here? He's supposed to be dead!"

"Vincent put a Slow and Blizzard on him, knowing it would stop the blood and slow his never system down. He then took him away to pit him into one of Hojo's abandoned labs, to keep him alive. He already had enough Jenova cells to keep him alive in suspension for so long."

Reno placed a hand onto the glass tube, feeling the warmth coming through. He looked back at Cloud with a frown.

"Why didn't you wake him up yet? It's been more than seventeen years."

"We've tried, but he won't. I guess it's because he doesn't believe he needs to."

"What the hell do you mean?!" asked angrily Reno.

"He's been in a coma ever since after he fainted, about to die. Once he healed up, he was physically fit to wake up, but he didn't. Most people in coma only wake up when they are mentally ready. We believe he'll only wake up when it clicks in his mind that he needs to do something important."

"Like what? Can he even hear you when he's in a coma?"

Cloud nodded and moved to the side, looking at a clip board.

"You two were really close, weren't you?"

Reno bit his bottom lip and looked up at Tseng, especially the scar on his stomach that probably continued down under the pants he wore.

"Not really. He yelled and I did stupid stunts. Just a normal boss and grunt relationship."

"Do you really believe that? Why didn't you find a replacement for him then?"

"What do you mean?"

"He had to replace you when you broke your arm. Sure, it was only you three at the time, but after, you became a four men team. Why didn't you replace him since it was clearly more efficient for the field work?"

Reno looked down at his hand before shrugging a shoulder.

"It wouldn't have been the same is all."

"I think you being yourself will be reason enough to bring him out of his coma. It might take time, even up to a few years, bit I'm sure he'll wake just to take care of you, since we all know you lack a bit at times."

"You make me sound like a fucking invalid," snorted in disgust the redhead.

"All the more reason for him to wake up faster."

Reno sat down, back against the tank. He looked at his shadow on the ground.

"Why did you help him at all? Wasn't he your enemy?" he asked in a small voice.

"It was Vincent who helped him. Somehow, he felt the need to help out Tseng."

Reno nodded limply. Cloud understood his feelings well.

"I'll go back upstairs. You can come up whenever you're ready. You're not obligated to help him out; it's just that I believe you're his last chance to wake up anytime soon."

Cloud left without even waiting for an answer. The redhead never one anyways, just kept on thinking deeply about how fucked up the world really was.

* * *

AN there you are, hope that clears a few questions I was asked...I think ADD getting the better of her 'Nyways, find any errors and tell me, thanks


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own anything of this

AN: thanks to all who revied

**Chapter 3**

Cloud smiled gently as he handed Reno a blue bag.

"Are you sure you'll be able to deal with Storm too? Tseng himself will be an arm full."

"Oh, c'mon mom! I'm there to help him, not get in the way."

"The kid's right. And if it comes to it, I'll just kick him out. He should know his way back home," teased the redhead.

"I do!"

"Let's hope he does. I'll go visit in two days, alright?"

Storm pouted as his mother just talked over his head. He could be so cruel at times.

"Maybe you shouldn't. You're six months along and you look about ready to blow. Just how many are you carrying?"

"Just one. No worries about it, I can still make the trip. After all, I still need the exercise."

Storm placed a kiss on his mother's cheek and left the house, Tseng on his back. Reno had taken a full week to adjust his little house for his old leader's needs and now he was ready to move him in.

Seeing as Reno has a bit of problems with his back, Storm offered to help not only carry the man around, but also until he woke up and could move on his own a bit. Reno really appreciated the idea of help.

"Say, where did Sephiroth go?" asked Reno as he stepped into the darkness of the night.

"There was a suspicious person seen close by. He decided to check it out. You know how ex-Shinra employees are," chuckled Cloud.

"Heck yeah! If I drink way too much, I get so paranoid that I end up sleeping on the counter with as many knives as I can get my hands on!" laughed Reno.

The blonde rolled his eyes and saw them off. Because they needed to leave with unconscious person, they did so during the night. It would not help either if Tifa saw Reno with Tseng.

Cloud sighed and moved into the kitchen to make some coffee, knowing his husband would appreciate it. It didn't take long before said man came home, looking slightly tired.

"Hello, my love," whispered lovingly Cloud.

"Hello to you too, mother of my children. Did Reno come by?" he asked, having noticed that Storm's coat was gone.

"Yes, he did. Coffee?"

"Absolutely."

The two sat down at the table, side by side, Sephiroth's arm around Cloud's shoulders.

"Hmm, it's been a while since we just sat and relaxed," mumbled Cloud.

"You're right. We should remember to do it more often."

Sephiroth smiled and kissed Cloud gently, which eventually led to more.

--

Cloud was slowly walking back home, having just visited Reno and Storm. It seemed Tseng was showing signs of waking up. It made Cloud smile. This would be his last trip to town because he was entering his right month.

As he entered Kalm, he heard some noises. He looked over and stopped in his tracks, shocked. A child was being chased by what looked to be an assassin. He wasn't too sure, but it was clear that the man was trying to kill the child.

Cloud didn't even think; he just ran over and tackled the assassin, easily knocking him down before rolling over and running to the child, easily catching up to him and urging him on.

The noise soon got most of the villagers' attention and they came out to see what was going on.

"Oh my! What is going on?" asked Silia.

"It looks like that stranger is trying to kill Claudia and the child!" exclaimed another woman.

Marrin watched, frightened and pleased at the same time. Some tried to go help, but were held back so they wouldn't be killed.

Cloud was panting, barely managing to dodge the blade and hit the assassin if an opening occurred. He could feel himself growing tired and he was feeling cramps, which wasn't a good sign at all.

"Seth!" he called, wondering if his lover would hear him or not.

Someone seemed to catch on and ran in the village to go find the man. Cloud fell back and received a cut along his forearm, which he'd held up to protect himself for a bit longer.

"SETH!"

More left to go find said man, but Cloud needed him right now, so he did the last thing he ever wanted to do.

"SEPHIROTH!"

In what seemed to be a flash of lightning, Sephiroth clashed blades with the assassin, having appeared out of thin air. As soon as Cloud saw him, he curled up on himself and relaxed, but the cramps only intensified.

Tifa, who'd been held back by the others, looked as Sephiroth easily disposed of the assassin as if he was just squishing a bug. He didn't even blink an eye, which scared the others more than the actual killing.

Even if Tifa hadn't heard the name, she could have easily told who the man was. No wonder she never saw him around, or she'd have freaked out. The others all started to whisper too as Sephiroth moved over to check on his wife and the child.

Tifa finally decided to confront him as she saw him pick up Claudia gently. She moved into his path, wishing she had her gloves on and tightened her fists.

"You're supposed to be dead. Cloud killed you," she hissed.

Sephiroth looked at her for a few seconds before amusement entered his eyes, though worry still held strong in them.

"Yes, he did 'kill' me. Twice, in fact, but I don't die so easily. Now, if you don't mind Lockhart, my wife needs my attention more than you do, so excuse me."

Tifa moved aside as she noticed the pain etched onto Claudia's face. She'd have to deal with the ex-General another day.

No one noticed, but the child followed Sephiroth closely, not about to leave his only protection if another assassin came.

--

Gabriel and Vicken looked out from their room, stopping Keenen and Zakiel to do the same as the two boys were with them.

"Dad? What's wrong with mom?" asked Gabriel, worried.

"I don't know. Go back to your room and distract your brothers. Take this kid with you too. Stay in there unless you really need to go to the bathroom and don't come out until I tell you it's okay. Go."

Gabriel nodded and looked at the brunet that came up behind his father. He motioned for him to follow and closed his door once they were all inside, Vicken going over to turn on the radio.

Zakiel hid under Vicken's bed while Keenen eyed the brunet closely.

"Who you?" finally asked Vicken.

"I…I'm Alec… your mom and dad just helped me out…I…I'm sorry," mumbled the boy.

Gabriel shook his head and moved Alec over to one of the beds so he could sit down.

"Don't worry about it. Our mom's strong. She'll be fine," he reassured with a confident smile.

The smile didn't last long though, since they heard Cloud scream in pain.

--

Sephiroth sat in a chair, looking over at his lover sleep. The blonde had fallen asleep four hours earlier, in great need of rest. Sephiroth couldn't blame him. Giving birth looked painful, especially if it was provoked and not at its natural time frame.

A noise coming from the door made him smile. He knew the boys were worried about their mother, so he decided to for-go punishment for disobeying him.

"You can all come in, but don't make any noise," ha called to them.

The five boys came in, all hesitant. Only Vicken didn't look as if he cried, which didn't surprise Sephiroth. The boy only cried at his birth, not needing to do so after his first effort at living.

"What's wrong with mommy, daddy?" asked Vicken.

"She's just tired. Come here, I have something to show you. All of you."

They moved to him, Gabriel and Vicken immediately noticing that the crib besides their father wasn't empty.

"Is that..?" asked Gabriel.

"No, they are. It seems like your mother was carrying not one, but two babies after all," Sephiroth answered as he picked up Keenen and Zakiel to show them.

"Ooh, pretty!" exclaimed with a giggle Zakiel.

"Shh, not too loud. You'll wake mommy," whispered Sephiroth.

"Too late. I'm already awake," replied Cloud, opening his eyes.

"Mommy!" their children exclaimed happily before going onto the bed to hug their mother.

Cloud kissed them all, glad to see them relieved. He then turned his attention to his lover.

"How are they?"

"Fine. Both are healthy and contently asleep. They'll probably be waking soon for food though."

He sat down on the bed and kissed Cloud gently on the lips, his happy family had grown yet again. Cloud then looked at the child he'd attempted to save and blinked as he reminded him of someone, but he couldn't tell who exactly.

"Did you get hurt?" asked Cloud gently, motherly instincts kicking in.

"No…I'm sorry," he mumbled, about to cry once more and bowing his head in shame.

"It's alright, no need to apologize. What's your name?"

"…Alec…"

"Well, I'm glad you're safe now. Do you know why that man was after you?"

The boy hesitated before giving a small nod.

"Can you tell us?" asked Sephiroth.

The boy bit his bottom lip and shook his head, looking down at the floor once more. Cloud nodded, understanding.

"Would you like to stay here with us for a while or do you have somewhere you need to go?"

"Can…c-can I r-really stay here?" he asked, hopeful.

"Of course, if you don't mind sleeping in Gabriel and Vicken's room, that is."

"I don't mind. Thank you!"

Alec jumped onto the bed and hugged Cloud tightly, who gave a small grunt but otherwise didn't show he was in pain. And the twins suddenly started crying.

--

Tifa knocked on the door, knowing that Sephiroth wouldn't answer since she heard he'd gone to town that morning. No one knew exactly what happened after to Claudia and it was now two days since the accident. Tifa needed to make sure she wasn't dead.

She was about to knock again when Claudia finally answered, Zakiel in her arms.

"Yes?"

"Hi. I just came to make sure you were okay. You seemed in a lot of pain two days ago. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am."

"How about your baby? You didn't lose it, did you?" asked Tifa as she noticed the woman's stomach wasn't as big.

"No, I didn't lose it. I actually gave birth. Already sleeping, along with Keenen. This one is also going for a nap too."

Zakiel pouted but didn't argue, snuggling to his mother sleepily. Cloud could tell Tifa wasn't about to leave so he decided to do something drastic.

"Would you like to come inside? I have coffee ready or I could always make tea if you'd prefer."

"Sure, I'd love a cup of coffee."

"Kitchen is that way. I'll be right back."

Tifa went over to the kitchen and sat at the table, looking around slowly. There were many pictures on the wall, mostly the children. Sephiroth didn't show in any and Claudia sometimes in them, but not too many. In all, it was a beautiful house and Tifa had a hard time believing this was where Sephiroth lived, nor that this was really his family.

"There, all in bed. How would you like your coffee?" asked Claudia as she came in.

"Two sugars and some milk, please."

Cloud made her a coffee before sitting down with his own, glad to be able to rest a bit.

"Was it painful?" asked Tifa.

"What?"

"Giving birth. Did it hurt?"

"Always does, but after the first, it goes much faster. As painful, but less long. Do you have children?"

"No…the man I loved went missing seventeen years ago and I haven't been able to settle down with anyone else since. I keep on hoping he'll come back to me and we'll be able to start our own family."

Cloud took a sip of his coffee.

"Did he love you back?" he asked.

Tifa looked at Claudia for a second before sighing and putting down her cup.

"We never truly talked about it. There was another girl he was interested in and she died. He felt like it was his entire fault and I helped him through it. It's during that time I fell in love with him…"

Tifa sighed once again and Cloud almost felt like laughing. That was the reason the two of them never got together. She didn't understand him or his emotions at all.

"Honey! I'm home!" came suddenly from the front door, which was slammed open.

Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Behave yourself Reno. I have a visitor. And you know I already belong to Seth."

Reno walked over and blinked as he saw Tifa there. Tifa also stared at the redhead.

"Whoa! You're still alive?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm still alive! Actually, I should be asking you that question. Why would a Turk as troublesome as you still be alive? And looking as if you hadn't aged for that matter?" she added as she noticed he hadn't seemed to have aged.

Reno shrugged and poured himself a cup of coffee. Cloud let him, not about to get up if he knew the redhead could do it himself.

"So, how's the preg?" Reno asked Cloud.

"Over with. Gave an early birth two days ago."

It took a second to sink into the redhead's mind, so it wasn't too surprising he spat out the coffee he'd been about to drink.

"You what?!"

"Gave birth early. And it seems there was a reason I was so big so early on."

"Carrying six?" joked Reno.

"No, a third of that. Both are asleep upstairs, along with the other two."

"Where does that leave the two demon spawns?"

Cloud almost laughed. It was a good definition for Gabriel and Vicken.

"With Seth, in town. Speaking of my kids, how is Storm doing?"

"Not bad. He'd make a good 'vet' one day. My 'cat's' been doing a lot better now. 'It' even stayed up to 'play' an hour this morning."

"That's good to hear. And yes, a good vet or doctor would be something Storm would be. He loves to study."

Tifa couldn't help but put her word in for that one.

"But with who his father is, shouldn't he prefer to fight? Or be in the military?" she asked.

"Not really. The way Seth forces him into training so hard makes Storm like studying more, without any need to be pushed."

"Too bad it didn't work for Vicky and Gaby," snickered Reno.

"Sadly they like guns too much. I think their grand-father was a big influence on that one."

"Grand-father? Your father of Seth's?" had to ask Tifa.

"Seth's father. He should be coming home in a few months, I believe. He hasn't shown any signs of life since we moved in here. I'm starting to-"

Cloud stopped as he heard one of the twins start to cry, soon followed up by the second. He rolled his eyes and moved over to the fridge to take out two pre-made bottle to heat up.

"I'll be right back," he told his two guests.

Tifa turned to Reno immediately once Claudia left the room to go upstairs.

"Do you know who Seth really is?" she asked.

"Of course I do! Do I look like a total moron? Why are you here anyways? Sephiroth is no danger to anyone."

"So you think. I don't believe he's good at all. He's probably plotting his revenge," she hissed.

"For your information Hun, he's been around for the past seventeen years and he's yet to have killed anyone because he felt like it. Claudia would stop him anyways. And he's got a family to care for now, he can't go and do a 'take-over-the-world-episode' again."

Tifa made a face but stopped as Claudia entered the kitchen, both arm holding a child. Reno immediately stood up to take one up.

"Man, white hair? Is he an albino?" asked Reno.

"Not at all. She has blue eyes, so far. If she were an albino, she would have red eyes already."

"She? Poor Seth, he finally lost his luck. What's the name of this princess?"

"Snowe. What do you mean, 'poor Seth'? I'm finally glad I won't be the only girl in this damned house," huffed Cloud.

Reno snickered and looked at the second child. He blinked when he saw blue hair.

"What the..? Am I imagining things?" he asked.

"Not at all. We figured it had something to do with Seth's hair color and that of his father."

"Isn't it black?"

"Yeah. Don't ask further, it's just a guess. Want to help feed them?"

"Hum…only if you trust me with a bottle and your daughter's life."

Cloud rolled his eyes and took out the bottles from the microwave, handing one to Reno. They settled down at the table and fed them. Tifa watched on with wonder.

"What's this one's name?" asked Tifa.

"Rain. We thought it fit well considering they are twins in matter but are very different."

"Boy or girl?" asked Reno.

"Sadly, another boy. I'll be quite surprised if Snowe even knows what a dress and make-up are."

Reno laughed, smirking.

"I'll bet you it'll be one of the boys who ends up being an expert on make-up and be a cross-dresser."

Cloud rolled his eyes while Tifa scowled at Reno.

"I doubt that'll happen, unless you show them to do so," she accused.

"Storm almost put a dress on three weeks ago."

"That's only because you dared him to," replied Cloud.

"Too bad Seth decided to intervene. I'll have to dare him next time the chance comes up!"

"And you think he'll do it? Have you been doing illegal substances again?" teased Cloud.

"Not since I was fifteen, ended up waking in the Turks' headquarters dressed in a bloody dress."

"Dresses aren't that bad," replied Tifa.

"No, I meant literally a blood soaked dress. Tseng never told me about it, at first because I was just a kid that ended up joining them and later on because he just didn't want to tell me. Save my last ounce of innocence, he used to say. Poor sod never understood I wasn't born with the luck of innocence."

"Reason more to keep you from whatever it was that happened," reasoned Cloud.

Reno rolled his eyes and smiled as Snowe fisted his short as she drank.

"She is so going to be daddy's little girl as she grows up. I can't imagine Seth not spoiling her," he commented as he held the white angel closer.

"He'll not be the only one. I believe Gaby and Vicky are already planning on beating up all the boys who will be interested in her. And with their attitude so far, it won't be pretty."

"I think Storm will join in with them," snickered Reno. "When's Keenen turning five again? I remember you mentioning something 'bout it when I asked when you were due last time you came over."

"Next month, on the sixth."

"He'll be old enough to start attending school. Have you thought about it yet?" asked Tifa.

Cloud looked over at his childhood friend and shook his head.

"No, I haven't thought about it at all."

"What about for Vicken and Gabriel?"

The blonde shook his head once more, pushing down the urge to fidget. Tifa looked very surprised by that.

"I do hope you at least arranged something for Storm. At his age, it's critical in life. Marrin will be able to help you get Gabriel and Vicken settled, considering they'll most likely attend the same school as her girl."

Cloud bit his bottom lip and looked down at Rain.

"I'm not too sure it would be a great idea to send Vicken to school. He's…violent at times and tends to bite others if they get too close to him."

"Why don't you punish him for it then?" asked Reno.

"It's not his fault, it's a…condition. He has to take a specific medication when it occurs, and most of the time we need to force it down his throat."

"Doesn't he know they're for his own good?" asked Tifa.

"Yes, he does, but he can't help it. He loses control the longer he doesn't take his medication. Gabriel will need to be in the same class as him if we do decide to send them to school."

Reno frowned, thinking back a bit.

"Doesn't your father-in-law have the same condition, but much worse?"

"Yes, he does, though they do take the same amount of the medication."

"What about your husband?" had to ask Tifa, worried.

"It's barely noticeable and will pass as soon as he notices it. Lately it only shows up when he's off killing monsters or he might accidentally bite me when we are fooling around a bit."

"Aren't you afraid he might hurt your children?"

"No. He either gets away from them or seeks me or his father out. Our children also know not to bother him when he's having an 'attack'."

Reno was looking at a picture of Vicken and Gabriel, both boys smiling widely as they held Keenen between them. He couldn't imagine the two color eyes boy transforming like Vincent did. It was much more wrong than for the ex-Turk.

After all, Vincent considered them his inner demons that came back to make him pay while the boy was clearly innocent of any crimes that would deserve such a cruel punishment.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the front door being opened and closed.

"Mom! Dad bought us a puppy!" exclaimed happily Gabriel as he came into the kitchen, holding said pet.

Sephiroth soon followed, Vicken on his back.

"Oh really? How come dear?" Cloud asked directly to his husband.

"I think it's time they learned how to take care of another living being."

"Yup! We take go'd ca'e of it!" said happily Vicken, hugging his father's neck, who chuckled gently.

"Of course. Where is Alec?"

Both guests frowned at the name, wondering who it was.

"Off to bed. He got a headache, which is why we're back so early. Hello Reno, Miss Lockhart," acknowledge Sephiroth as he put Vicken down and started to unpack the bags he had with him.

Vicken and Gabriel were too excited to help him, sitting down on the ground to play with their new puppy.

"Did they behave?" asked Cloud.

"Very much. It seems having Alec around calms them down a lot. So, what were you all talking about?"

"School coming up."

"Hmm-hm. Maybe we should home school Vicken for the first year and see how Gabriel adapts to it here," suggested Sephiroth.

"No! Me Gaby!" exclaimed Vicken, hugging his brother.

Cloud had to smile at that.

"Looks like it's a two for one package. Do you promise to be a good boy if we send you to school with Gaby, Vicken?"

"Aye, I do! Me'll be a go'd boy!"

"Okay, I suppose we can see how it goes. And if anything happens, we can always just take them out and back home," reasoned Sephiroth.

"Best deal ever. I'll look around town and see if there's a good place Storm would like to go to, okay?" asked Reno.

"Knock yourself out," replied Cloud.

"I will. I'll be going now. Can't leave my kitten and Storm along too long. Who knows what'll be left of my house after."

"I'll go too. I have to start work in a few hours. Thank you for the coffee, Claudia."

"My pleasure."

Both left and Cloud started dinner while Sephiroth held his two youngest, the two fed and fast asleep once more.

* * *

AN here we are


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: the prologue and first chapter should tell you what I'm disclaiming...

AN:Sorry it took so long, but I had a lot to do during the summer and now I'm a bit more free to type up what I had written down.

Warnings: do I really need to put the warnings up? yaoi, m-preg, eventually mention of child abuse and cussing.

**Chapter 4**

Cloud followed Marrin over to the inscription office. Marrin went over directly to one while Cloud did so a bit more reluctantly, only three open at the moment.

"How may I help you, ma'am?" asked the lady.

"I'd like to register four of my children," he said gently.

"Of course. Names, ages and the years they have to be put in."

"Keenen Black, he'll be five on the sixth of next month, kindergarten."

The woman wrote it down and looked up at Cloud for the next expectantly.

"Alec Gainsborough, nine years old, in fourth grade."

"Different father?" asked the woman.

"No, foster child. He's only been with us for about two weeks."

"Oh, of course. Next?"

"Vicken Black ten years old. Fifth grade. Gabriel Black, eleven years old. He'll also be put in fifth grade. Is it possible to have them be in the same class?"

The woman looked up at Cloud, slightly shocked.

"Why would you want to do that? Parents usually want their children in different classes."

"Vicken has a condition similar to schizophrenia and Gabriel has to help him take his medication since he can't do it on his own."

"I'm sure the teacher could help him out."

Cloud sighed and shook his head.

"He gets too violent and needs to be forced into taking it as fast as possible. It's much safer to have Gabriel around him since he can tell the difference between how Vicken normally acts and when he has an attack."

The woman nodded after a few seconds.

"I'll put a note in it. Is that all?"

Cloud nodded and paid the amount asked. Marrin was waiting for him at the office door.

"All settled?" she asked.

"Yes. Hopefully it'll all go well."

"I overheard a bit of what you were saying. Is Vicken's condition hereditary?"

Cloud gave a slight nod, concentrating on not bumping into anyone as they left.

"From your side of the family or Seth's?" asked Marrin once they were out of the school.

"Seth's. We're lucky only Vicken has it so far. It's too early to tell for Zakiel, Rain and Snowe," lied Cloud.

It was known new that Cloud had given birth to twins. Cloud even went out with them, so some would stop coming over to see them at the house.

"Even your little girl? Oh my! Such a shame she might be affected."

"It is. We'll just have to wait and see until she's older, same for her brothers."

Marrin nodded, unhappy to hear that Claudia had nothing to do with Seth's children's genetic problem. Even though Seth's real name was Sephiroth and that everyone was weary of him, she still considered him quite the catch.

They got on the bus that would take them back to Kalm, Cloud drowning slightly. He would have preferred to walk, but Marrin opposed it, saying that Cloud shouldn't even be up this early after giving birth.

The rest was spent in silence, neither up for talking.

--

Sephiroth looked up from the book he'd been reading and smiled as he saw his lover there.

"Mommy!" exclaimed all except the twins and Alec.

"Hello. Was everyone good?"

"Yup! House 'till in one pi'ce!" said proudly Vicken.

"And daddy lest us help do pancakes!" added Gabriel.

"Wow, that's great. Can mommy have a word with daddy and Alec for a second?"

Soon enough, only Cloud, Sephiroth, Alec and the twins were left in the living room.

"Alec, I hope you don't mind, but I gave you a last name while I went to register you at school. It will help keep people away from you longer," explained Cloud as he sat besides the boy.

"It's okay; I didn't have one to start with. What's my last name now?"

"Gainsborough. It used to be the last name of a friend of mine. She died over seventeen years ago."

Sephiroth clearly recognised the name since he stiffened up. Even Alec was able to notice it yet he didn't question them.

"Thank you, I like it. Can I go play now?"

"Of course, dear."

Alec left and Sephiroth turned to Cloud immediately.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because he reminds me of her. Not only in appearance, but also in character. And I'm pretty sure he's a Cetra. The Planet always needs at least one 'servant' alive to do its bidding."

"Why do you think it would be Alec?"

"No family at all, well raised and polite, not to mention he did have a wound when I first got to him. It wasn't an assassin; it was a kidnapper. Alec also tends to space out at times just like Aerith did."

Sephiroth looked directly into Cloud's eyes and saw how sure of it Cloud was. He sighed and kissed his lover gently on the forehead.

"Let's just hope whoever is after him won't show up again for a while," he mumbled.

"If they do, we'll take care of them."

"Of course. After all, you consider him like one of ours and no one is going to hurt my children if I have a say to it."

Cloud smiled, happy to have Sephiroth as a husband. He wouldn't have been able to settle down with anyone else at all.

--

George looked over at his wife, seeing her biting her bottom lip. It was clear she wanted to object to what was being said at the council. The council of Kalm was open for anyone to convoke, though they needed a very good excuse. The one to convoke it was presently talking about the Black family, which Silia didn't like at all, and precisely about Sephiroth Black, who lied to them all about his identity at first.

"As I was walking by the old Miller's house, I heard something fall and break. I moved closer to see what it was about and heard _Sephiroth_ and sweet Claudia talking. It was quite clear as to what they were talking about and I'm afraid _he_ might be forcing Claudia into sexual intercourses!" practically sobbed the poor woman.

Loud whispering was heard before the mayor finally managed to calm them down.

"Now, tell us exactly what you heard."

"Well…_he_ was trying to convince her that it was okay to…to do _it_ and that all the children were already asleep. She protested saying she'd given birth only three weeks ago, but _he_ replied it was alright. Claudia said she didn't want to fall pregnant once more so soon and he said _he_ didn't care about it, _he_ just wanted her body at the moment!"

"What a monster!"

"Women are not tools!"

"Why would a woman let herself be lowered that way?!"

"QUIET!" called the mayor, sighing in exhaustion as no one spoke. "She is the one who married him, knowing fully well whom he was. I highly believe we should let them be unless they ask for any help. Understood?"

"Yes sir," was mumbled across the Hall.

George helped his wife out, not sure as to what exactly she was feeling.

"Love?" he asked once they were home.

"I don't believe them. They clearly love each other. I've seen how they look at each other. They would never just use one another like that. Why can't people leave them alone?"

"It's because of whom Seth really is."

"But he's clearly changed! Tifa even talks to him at times, if a bit rudely, but she can see he's no danger to anyone."

"Let's just go to bed. We'll think more clearly tomorrow."

Silia nodded and went off to bed, soon followed by her husband. Across the street, a blonde woman returned home, slightly on the off side by what she'd just heard.

--

Sephiroth was helping George and a few other of the men arrange the main stage in the middle of Kalm when Claudia came over, face expressionless.

"What is it? Where are-"

Sephiroth was cut short when he was punched straight in the jaw, almost falling backwards as his head snapped back by the impact. Everyone just stared, shocked as Claudia then took a hold of Sephiroth's hair and dragged him towards their house.

"Ow! What the fuck is the mater with you?!" asked Sephiroth once he broke free from his lover's grip.

"I need for you to go home and watch our children while I go to Neo-Midgar. Unless you'll let Vicken and Gabriel baby-sit, of course."

"That doesn't explain why you need to rip my head off."

Cloud, having let go of Sephiroth completely, turned to head to his destination. Sephiroth was able to put it all together as he stared at his wife's back. He moved forward, took a hold of Cloud's arm and spun him around gently, putting his other arm around the blonde's waist.

They just stared at each other for a second before Sephiroth happily kissed Cloud, making the blonde almost melt in his arms. They kissed for a good five minutes before separating.

"I'll be home in a few minutes. The kids will be fine until I get there. You go on ahead to town."

"I should be back for supper. Make me something good?"

"Of course."

Sephiroth watched Cloud leave with a smile on his lips. He only looked back when George walked up to him.

"Wha…what just happened?" he asked, confused.

"Claudia just learned that she's pregnant. I'm surprised she actually didn't come at me with her sword. She's done it before," explained Sephiroth as he saw the surprise etched on the others' faces.

"She attacked you?"

"Yes, she has. Our relationship tends to turn violent at times, but we don't mind."

"Aren't you afraid of being a bit too violent?" asked Ethan.

Sephiroth thought about it closely.

"We don't do anything that could truly endanger the other, so we don't worry too often. Only when she's pregnant is the time I worry. She tends to keep on going at the same pace without thought of her condition."

"Must be scary. Has she ever miscarried?"

"Not once. My father also usually manages to calm her down too, when he's around," sighed Sephiroth. "Will you be alright to finish without my help?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

Sephiroth nodded and left, smile on his lips. The men all looked at each other.

"The more you learn about them, the more I'm uneasy," whispered one.

"And what's that about his father and wife? Almost sounds like they have a thing going on," whispered another.

George huffed in annoyance.

"Get out of their lives and back to work. We don't need much more distractions if we want to get this done.

None replied and they went back to work, the silence heavy and still.

--

Storm entered the house, carrying the backs along with his mother. Reno had taken the month off from work, giving the teen time to spend with his two new siblings before school started up.

"Where are the monsters?" he asked when he wasn't immediately assaulted by his brothers.

"Most likely tied up in the closet. Your father is the one watching them," answered Cloud with a smile.

"No mom, only you would do that. Dad would just throw them in the basement and lock them in there to get eaten by whatever mutates there."

Both chuckled before moving to the kitchen. There, they looked out by the window and found Sephiroth playing with the boys outside, Snowe and Rain placed on the ground in a little park to take in the sun a bit.

Storm placed down his bags and went to the back door before charging in the melee. Sephiroth noticed him by the corner of his eye, caught his arm and threw him away. Storm easily rolled back to his feet, smirking.

His smirk then fell when his brothers jumped on him, plus Alec. Sephiroth took that time to make his get away into the house. Cloud had staid in to put the stuff away, so he noticed all of it by the window.

He smiled as his husband entered the house.

"No food?" he teased.

"I'll get right on it now. I just lost track of time playing with the little ones," hummed Sephiroth as he hugged Cloud from behind, rubbing his lover's belly gently.

"I would like that."

"Not that I mind or anything, but why is Storm here?"

"Reno took the month off. I decided to take our baby back home before school started up."

"Good idea."

They separated and Sephiroth started supper while Cloud worked on the unpacking.

"How is Tseng going?" asked Sephiroth.

"Awake and aware, though he can only move his head. He can feel it when we touch his hands and legs too."

"That's good. His nerve system is still intact. How is Reno taking it?"

"Very well. He acts like a woman taking care of hi injured crush. And from what I saw, Tseng and Storm get along quite well."

Sephiroth turned to look at his wife, smiling. After a few seconds, Cloud stopped and looked at Sephiroth.

"What is it?"

"You're beautiful."

Cloud actually blushed as he saw the sincerity in Sephiroth's eyes.

"When you blush, when you glare, when you sweat, when you cry, to me; you're always beautiful. Be it you are pregnant or not, dressed as a man or a woman, covered in mud, water or blood, I would never wish to be with another. I love you," whispered Sephiroth.

He'd moved closer to his wife and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Cloud didn't push him back, opening his mouth to accept Sephiroth's tongue inside. They stood there like that for a few minutes before separating for a breath of air.

"Why are you telling me all this right now?" asked Cloud.

"Because I haven't told you in a long while. I also want you to remember that I'll not be leaving you for another."

Cloud smiled a bit.

"It's about how that Marrin woman's been acting, right?"

"Part of it. I've heard rumors saying they think we're beating each other."

The blonde chuckled.

"Don't we?"

"Hmm, but they also believe we beat our children," pointed out Sephiroth.

"The only time we hit them is to punish them for something and even then it's nothing more than a little tap on the wrist. They get it tougher when you spar with them."

"Then let's not spar too much with them. We'll also have to make sure the boys don't beat on each other too."

Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Don't ask for the impossible."

"I'm not. Just for a little bit of restraint."

"Good luck with that. I invited Reno and Tseng to the festivities next week. They'll most likely sleep over too. I don't want to leave Tseng alone with a drunken Reno to take care of him."

"Did Tseng agree to come? And how will he manage?"

"Wheelchair and hopefully he'll be able to move a bit more by then. The mako is slowly making his muscles wake up," answered Cloud. "And yes, he did agree."

Sephiroth nodded and went back to cooking under Cloud's gaze. The children only came in when supper was ready and they brought in the little twins with them too.

--

Sephiroth was waiting on the front porch when Reno and Tseng arrived, Reno having walked, pushing Tseng all the way. Sephiroth smiled as he noticed that Reno had cut Tseng's hair to shoulder length and had left the bangs go free, cut just bellow the eyes.

"Hello Tseng, Reno," greeted the silver haired man.

"Hiya There, Seth. Waiting for someone?" teased Reno.

"Not really, just an idiot and an old friend. Did you put a leash on him this time, Tseng?"

Tseng chuckled lowly.

"I forgot. Maybe if you call next time before we come to visit I'll remember."

"I will. Come inside; the festival only starts in a few hours."

Reno and Sephiroth easily helped Tseng into the house and brought him to the kitchen, where Cloud was wiping Zakiel's mouth. Cloud smiled over to Tseng.

"Nice day out, isn't?"

"Yes. Perfect for a festival."

"Mum! Who's he?" asked Vicken as he came in, pointing directly at Tseng.

"An old friend of ours. Be nice and don't point. He might break your finger when he's back on his feet."

Vicken hid his hands behind his back and stuck his tongue out at Reno. The redhead made a face back. Tseng chuckled at it.

"Who would have known you still had the mentality of a ten year old, Reno."

"I don't! He started it!"

"Just like a child," replied Cloud.

"Oh, shut up, you cross-dresser."

"Not in front of little ears, please," said Sephiroth as he made two cups of coffee for his guests.

Reno took his gratefully while Cloud helped Tseng drink his own. He could lift his arms, but he didn't have complete control of his actions and couldn't use his hands at all yet.

"Thank you," mumbled Tseng once he was done drinking.

"By the way you're going, you'll be able to move on your own in a few weeks, I believe," observed Cloud with a smile.

"I hope so too. It's quite embarrassing to have Reno help me do everything, even go to the bathroom."

"I hope he doesn't tease you or anything," replied Cloud, sending a warning glance over at the redhead.

It made Tseng chuckle.

"No worries about that. He's too scared I'll punish him once I'm back on my feet. He can be quite the skittish boy at times."

Reno made a face, making Cloud and Sephiroth laugh.

"So, where are the rest of your family? I'd like to see them all," said Tseng with a smile.

"Well, this little one is Zakiel and that little troublesome boy there is Vicken. You already know Storm so it leaves the twins, Keenen, Gabriel and Alec, which are all in my bedroom," answered Cloud, nodding for Vicken to go get the others.

"Is that where the twins sleep?"

"Yes, until Vincent comes back and we ask him if Storm can move in the basement with him. I doubt he'll mind since there's so much space down there. We'll then move the twins into Storm's room."

"Vincent lives with you? Where is he at the moment?"

"Off to visit Cid Highwind."

"Was he not the pilot from Rocket Town?"

"Yes, he is."

Their conversation was stopped as the children came in, Vicken and Gabriel fighting. Snowe slept into Storm's arms while Rain looked all around in Alec's. Keenen came in running to hug Reno's leg.

"'Cle Reno!" exclaimed the four years old, all happy.

"Hello big boy! I heard you'll turn five in a week. S'it true?"

"Yup! Me'll be big boy!"

"Awesome!"

Tseng was watching this in amusement. Rarely did Reno let himself be this childish without it being a defence mechanism.

"That little one's Keenen. The black haired one is Gabriel. Snowe and Rain are easily identifiable by their names and that just leaves Alec, our third new addition to the family."

Tseng looked over at the boy and his eyes widened. Alec half-bowed to Tseng politely.

"He looks a lot like..."

"He does," said Cloud once Tseng didn't look like he'd finished his sentence.

Alec blushed and his behind Storm, but the teen moved further into the room to give Cloud the little girl he held.

"Here you go, mom. I still need to go finish cleaning up their bed."

"Be quick about it," added Sephiroth.

"Yes sir!"

"Beautiful family you have there," said Tseng once Gabriel and Vicken had stopped fighting to eat the cookies Cloud handed them.

"They mostly get it from Sephiroth's side of the family," replied Cloud.

"No, I'd say the mix is equal. So, by what name should I call you once we are with other people?"

"Claudia Black while Sephiroth is Seth Black. We stuck close to our real names."

"Understandable, _Mrs_. Black. When will be the next one coming?" he teased as he looked at the children.

Cloud sent a glared to Sephiroth, who didn't look affected by it at all.

"Actually, I just learned last week that I was pregnant, again."

Reno's and Tseng's eyes widened in shock before the redhead turned to Sephiroth.

"Goddamn man! He's human! Not a baby machine! Can't you give the guy a break?! Isn't seven plus one enough for the moment?"

"Not my fault we are both so fertile. And protection is so troublesome since we're both free of the risk of sexually transmitted infections."

"Still doesn't mean ya gotta knock him up every chance ya got!" he almost yelled before turning to Cloud. "You'll just let him get away with this?"

Cloud actually smirked there.

"Of course not. He is the one dealing with me during my pregnancy. He'll learn fast enough how dangerous I can get."

"Guess you'll have to castrate him then. After all, if he doesn't get you're dangerous after you killed him twice on record, I don't know what else will work," joked Reno.

Sephiroth sent a short glare over at the redhead.

"Doubt it. What will be the fun of keeping him then?" asked in mock seriousness Cloud.

"Mum? Wha' Costrute?" asked Vicken.

The four adults and Storm looked over at him before chuckling.

"Nothing you need to know about for the moment. You'll learn it eventually," said gently Cloud.

"Okay!"

Tseng was amazed by how the boy just accepted the answer like that, no questions asked.

"It's almost time to go. Did everyone go to the bathroom?" Sephiroth asked the children as he looked at his watch.

"Yes dad!" they all replied.

"Alright, guess we can just go then."

They left the house, not even bothering to lock the doors since they would only be ten minutes of walk away.

* * *

AN : See ya alls laters


End file.
